My Angel
by KissinAng3ls
Summary: Kendall wants to be an actor. Logan has a trauma problem. What happens when they meet in the bathroom and Kendall takes Logan home with him? Yaoi. Kogan, mention of Jarlos, and smut. that's all it really is, smut with a story.


Kogan

WARNING- I HARDLY EDITED IT! THERE WILL BE MISTAKES! AND I AM TRUELY SORRY ABOUT THAT!

This story is purely fanfic, the setting and everything about it is nothing to do with these lovely boys, and those boys own themselves, I do not own them ㈴2 or Btr.

This is rated M for Mature content, Yaoi, smut, etc. etc.

This is so far just a one shot, if people like this I might add in another chapter!

To my best bud! Thanks for helping me edit it! :) (For the Love of Kogan!)

Enjoy~!

"Kendall.. are you really sure you want to be an actor? Once you get into this business you'll have to give it your all, and no funny business"

The blonde hair boy looked at the man with a grin, his green eyes glimmering as if they where mocking the man, "I'm going to be the best actor there is"

The man chuckled, "That's all I need, sign the paper and your off to make movies, your first movie will be called My Angel"

The blonde nodded then took the pen and signed the paper on the desk, his soul was sold now. Kendall Schmidt was no longer his free self.

"Hehehehe, good kid now get out of here and meet your co workers and the actor you'll be working with" the man said and waved his hand dismissingly to him, the guards also helped Kendall out of the room and the door slammed shut behind him.

"Yes!" He yelled and laughed, jumping around and grinned like a mad man then quickly walked down the hallway.

"Hey! Are you the new guy?" a young blonde haired girl said as she saw him walk by, he stopped and looked at her with a smile,

"Uh, yeah? whats up?" he asked her

"Oh! us actors and actresses where having a little get together just now, wanna come with us?" she blushed slightly as he looked at her with a dashing smile

"Sure! where is it?"

"Just down the hallway, take a left then you'll see some balloons at the conference room, you cant miss it!" she smiled then waved and went back to doing whatever she was doing, Kendall nodded then headed down the hallway.

Kendall was a nice young man, well respected, and during school he was a big shot with his friends.. although he wasn't the smartest. His father had died due to sickness and his mother was living in a apartment in New York. He didn't have any other family, at least none that he knew, and his two best friends in the entire world, James and Carlos, got married and moved to Mexico to spend more time with family. So Kendall, all alone, wanted to achieve his mothers goal and become an actor. the worlds best actor.

Kendall turned the corner and saw a door just plastered with balloons and banners, he walked over and opened the door slightly and peered in, he saw it was rather crowded with tons of people

"Hello newbie! Come on in!" A man said to him and waved at him, "Don't be scared!"

Kendall smiled and entered the room, a few people greeted him and he greeted back. He spent his time talking to just about everyone and talked about everything when a man caught his eye. He was the most amazing creature he ever saw, he looked like an average type of guy at first but something about him made him so.. attractive. Kendall blushed when Logan looked over his way, Logan stared at him for the longest time then turned and left the room. Making the young blonde blush and looked puzzeled.

"Ah.. so you saw Logan, huh?" the blonde girl he meet earlier said as she stood next to him

"Uh.. yeah, Logan is his name?" He looked at her and smiled

"Yeah, a tough one that is, but very nice once you get on his good side" She winked at Kendall and smiled, "Anyways~ If I where you, I would be careful, I hear he has a trama disorder"

Kendall looked at her a little worried, "What type of trama?"

She shrugged, "Some say he was abused when he was younger, others say he is addicted"

"addicted to what? abused how?"

The girl looked at him sadly, "sexually.. I don't know if its true though"

"Oh.." Kendall looked worried, "Well.. anyways I need to go, it was a pleasure meet you?"

She smiled cheerful, "My name is Kaycee, good luck!"

He nodded, "Mine is Kendall, bye" he said as he left the room, he sighed as he then walked into the bathroom, he was kinda feeling none to good and need to rinse his face with cold water. He went over to the sink and quickly washed his face but stopped when he heard soft panting, cuirose he turned around to see the bathroom stall open and Logan leaning on the side of the stall. Logan's face was flushed, his hair messy, his shirt half undone as well as his pants and was panting softly.

'Um.. you okay Mr. logan?" Kendall looked at him a little worried and blushed slightly as Logan slowly made his way over to Kendall then wrapped his arms loosely around his neck and slumped onto him,

"P-please..." He looked up at Kendalll lustfully and moaned as his body rubbed up against Kendalls

"Uhm.. Logan.. wha-" Kendall blushed more as logan quickly covered kendalls mouth with his own, slipping his tongue into his mouth and exploring. Kendall pulled away and looked at him in shock, wiping his mouth, "H-hey! Not here!" he blushed more as Logan then collapsed into his arms and fell asleep. Kendall sighed, well at least he isn't trying to kiss me.. better take him home..

Kendall layed Logan down on his sofa gently then went into the kitchen to get something to drink then came back to see Logan opening his eyes slightly,

"Hey Logie, um.. I mean.. sorry, Logan" he smiled at logan cheerfully

Logan looked at him blankly then turned his face away, "Why did you bring me home?"

Kendall looked at him worriedly, "I was concerned about you.."

"Why? Do you pity me?" He laughed coldly, "Your that new kid, right?"

Kendall nodded, "Uh yeah.. and no I don't pity you, I wanted to make sure you where okay"

Logan looked at him shocked then shrugged it off, "You probably heard you can get laid free if you caught me during my trauma episodes.."

"No.. I don't care about sex if its not wanted" Kendall looked at him sternly, "I was worried about your health and own well being"

"If that is the case, I am fine so when can I leave Doctor?" Logan said sarcastically

"well I think you should rest, patient Logan" the blonde replyed then handed him a bottle of water, "I don't have any soda so here is some water.. see ya later" he said before leaving.

The brunette looked at him in shock and took it, looking at it then smiling a little, "That was nice of him.." he shook his head, "No.. he is no different"

It was midnight, Kendall woke to a scream from the living room. He quickly got up, forgetting to put his shirt on, and ran into the living room seeing Logan screaning and gripping at the blankets around him as he cried. Kendall rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around him tightly,

"shhh.. its alright Logan.. its alright! Your safe here" Kendall spoke soothingly into his ear, rubbing his back softly, realizing that both of them where shirtless, he blushed a little.

After a long few minutes Logan looked up at kendall, he still had small tears in his eyes which Kendall gently wiped from his eyes, "T-thank you Kendall"

"Your welcome logan.. well.." he coughed slightly "I think I better head back to bed if your okay now.." he started to pull away but Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall and held onto him tightly,

"No! Please! Stay! I don't want to sleep alone" Logan blushed slightly as he said that

Kendall nodded, "o-okay..but I need to go get some more bl-" kendall was cut off by Logan's mouth once more, but instead of pulling away he quickly melted into the kiss, fighting back with his tongue for domince, only pausing for air but quickly resuming. Their hands wildly exploring each others bodies, feeling pleasure from just simple touches and softly caressing each other, their bodies intengling with each other. Logan panted as he pulled back from the kiss, his face flushed as well as Kendalls, whom gently pushed Logan down onto the sofa as he got on top of him, taking both their pants off and taking both Logan's legs and bringing them up and resting them on Kendalls shoulders kissing Logan's chest gently, bring his two fingers to his lips,

"Suck" Kendall commanded Logan, who obeyed willingly

The feel of Kendalls fingers in Logan's warm cavern, sucking on it so seductively, it was turning him on.. he pulled his fingers out of his mouth moments later when he knew there was enough, he kissed Logan more softly and sweeter then circled his entrance with a finger before shoving his finger in the tight heat.

"ah!" Logan gasped sharply. Kendall kissed him again and stretched his entrance a little before adding another finger in, began to stretch him more and scissor his fingers inside of him, "P-please.." Logan whimpered and Kendall gently shushed him and kissed him

"Shhh.. its okay Logie" he smiled then began to shove his finger into Logan, searching for his spot.

"AH~" Logan moaned loudly as Kendall found it, Kendall smirked playfully then took his fingers out and lined himself up, he gently pushed himself into Logan's entrance and paused when he was fully in, letting Logan adjust to the size of him.

"W-when your ready?" Kendall panted out, it was taking all his power to not fuck Logan into the sofa until he was moaning and crying out his name like a whore, but he had.. he felt something different about Logan and he didn't want to not hurt him..

"Y-yea" Logan rolled his hips slightly and Kendall pulled almost all the way out then thrusted into him deeply, he continued thrusting into him at a more quicker pace and deeper, and within moment he hit Logan's prostate.

"AH~! KENDALL!" Logan cried out as he gripped onto Kendalls back, scratching him and leaving red marks, "There!" he moaned

Kendall groaned slightly and began to hit Logan's prostate more hard with each thrust, making them both feel closer and closer to their climax, their moans and panting combining as they matched paces until..

"K-KENDALL~!" Logan yelled out as he climaxed, cumming all over their chests and his face, Kendall shortly followed after another thrust, filling Logan with his seed.

Panting hard Kendall pulled out of Logan and layed next to him, smiling at the brunette who looked at him slightly puzzeled,

"W-what?" he asked

"Oh.. just thinking" Kendall replied

"What of?"

"Oh how I just meet you and I think I am falling for you"

Logan blushed at what he said then hid his face, "Don't be stupid"

Kendall chuckled and kissed Logan's cheek, "but what if I want to be?" they cuddled with one another and fell quickly asleep.

Kendall woke to his arms empty, he first thought that Logan was all a dream until he found the note and a plate of breakfast ready for him.

"Dear Kendall,

Thanks for comforting me..

I hope I get to see you today,

signed, Logan"

Kendall grinned and quickly ate before leaving for work, hoping he would get to see logan.

It wasn't until they where all in their dressing rooms when his boss entered the room, he looked around then smiled when he spotted Kendall, "Hey kid! Come over here real quick"

Kendall walked over to the man, "Yes?"

"Well one of out actors had to cancel his job and we need someone to take his spot, would you do the honor of playing his spot?" he asked him

"I would gladly! What part do I play?" he asked

"Your going to be playing the part of the warrior, the main character, and since this is a romance movie your 'lover' is going to be Logan, he plays the warriors lover" the man handed him the script then quickly scattered away.

Kendall was left there grinning from ear to ear, he couldn't wait until he got to tell Logan, he hoped he would spend more time with him but didn't know they would be spending a lot more then he thought they would.

*and somewhere in the background Kaycee was grinning evilly as she held the body of who was originally going to be the main actor until she stepped in.***

xD sorry, I had to! anyways! Thank you for reading!


End file.
